What's a fake missing nin to do?
by Sora4801
Summary: Usagi Tsukino and Hotaru Tomoe are the newest member's of Akatsuki. But the truth is they are really on a SSS class mission From the 5th Hokage to gain information on the Akatsuki members and their leader. HOLD
1. On the move and Akatsuki

Summary: Usagi Tsukino and Hotaru Tomoe are the newest member's of Akatsuki. But the truth is they are really on a SSS class mission From the 5th Hokage to gain information on the Akatsuki members and their leader. But what they didn't expect was to fall in love. And for Usagi and Hotaru it's the hardest of all.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_stressed out words_

**Flash Backs / Dreams /Memories**

**I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two girls were jumping threw the tree's at a high speed they looked about fifteen years old.

The first girl had silver hair with done up in two buns on either side of her head, two streamers were falling down from the buns she had bits of blond high lights in her hair, she had cold siver eyes with ice blue specks in them, she wore a blood red tight tang top that showed her mid drift and a black long pants and black ninja sandals, she had three katana's strapped to her side and sen bon attached to each of her arms, she had two weapons poches on both legs as she was chuckling a bit, she wore a silver leaf head band around her neck and along the lead was a gash that signified she was a missing nin.

The second girl wore a dark purple tight fitting shirt and long black pants and purple ninja sandals she had black/violet hair and purple eyes, she had a giant glavie strung to her back and had a weapons pouch tied to her right leg, she had a leaf head band around her waist with a gash across the leaf like the first girl.

"Usagi-san, looks like we lost those Konoha ninja. Now where do we go. Your _boyfriend's_ should be coming after you am I right. The Kazekaze and the Uchiha survivor." The purple haired girl said.

"They are not my boyfriends Hotaru-chan. I have no need for people like them." Usagi said to the other girl.

"Heh...guess your right...What is it? Why did you stop?" Hotaru asked as they jumped down into a clearing her hand going to reach for her glaive.

Usagi's eyes narrowed as her hands went to her waist where her swords were, "There are four people watching us. Four men...Come out! We know your there!" she called.

Just then four people jumped down from the trees.

They wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Well, well...if it isn't some girls in our territory." Said a deep voice, the man took off his hood to show blue skin and a shark like face he had a giant sword wrapped in bandages around the sword.

"Hey! Look their headbands! They are missing nin's un! Right Sasori-danna!?" A blond haired boy said he had a machanical eye and as he pointed at them he showed a mouth on the palm of his hand.

"Seems so Deidara." Sasoir said he had red hair and a emotionless face he also had a wooden body.

The last man took his hat off to show long black hair tied in a low pony tail and blood red eyes with three comas in each eye he had pale skin and a emotionless face.

"Usagi-san. They are from Akatsuki am I right. And look the one with red eyes...it's..." Hotru trailed off.

"Itachi-sensei..." Usagi said staring at the red eyed man.

"Eh? Itachi-san? You know her un? Oh! Konoha headbands un!" Deidara said.

"...Usagi...your a missing nin I see and you have brought the Tomoe girl along with you." Itachi said.

Usagi smirked a bit and nodded, "Hn. What is it to you Itachi. Yeah so what if we are now missing nin." she said.

"Well girls you need a place to stay since you'll both be wanted around all the hidden villages." said the blue shark man.

"What's it to you Tuna-chan." Hotaru said with a sneer.

"The names Kisame shrip!" Kisame grolwed out.

"Well! You can be part of Akatsuki un! Let's take them to the leader Itachi-san un!" Deidara said.

Itachi nodded and jumped into the trees, "Usagi. Hotaru. Follow us and don't get lost." he dissapeared from sight.

Kisame was next, then Sasori, then Deidara.

"Heh. Took you long Tuna-chan." Hotaru said as she was jumping in front of him jumping branch to branch back wards.

"Why you..." Kisame growled.

"So...you are Deidara-san. The artist of the group?" Usagi said as she jumped next to the blond haired man who grinned at her.

"Yep! I love art! Do you un?"Deidara asked.

"I do. I hope you will show me what kind of art you can do Deidara-san." Usagi said as she looked forward again and speed up to jump next to Itachi.

Deidara stared at her back and grinned.

'Tsunade-ka-san...This mission better be worth it.' Usagi thought to her self.

'Usagi we have to be careful...no matter what.' Hotaru thought to herself.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Well here is the first chapter to**

**What's a fake missing nin to do?**

**I hope it was okay. Sorry if it was short.**

**Please review**

**Sora4801**


	2. Entrance to Akatsuki&Persitint Leaf Nins

Summary: Usagi Tsukino and Hotaru Tomoe are the newest member's of Akatsuki. But the truth is they are really on a SSS class mission From the 5th Hokage to gain information on the Akatsuki members and their leader. But what they didn't expect was to fall in love. And for Usagi and Hotaru it's the hardest of all.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_stressed out words_

**Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi suddenly stopped making Usagi and the rest stop, standing on their branches.

"Uchiha. Why did we stop." Usagi asked looking cross and annoyed.

"Oi! Weasel-chan! Hurry up and spill!" Hotaru yelled over to Itachi.

Itachi was gone in a flash and mettle against mettle was heard as Itachi was in front of Hotaru a katana out as her glaive was out her blocking his katana.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasel-chan. You shouldn't attack a girl now." Hotaru said smirking a bit and disappeared to re-appear next to Usagi, her glaive back on her back.

The four Akatsuki members stared at Usagi and Hotaru with different looks.

"What are you all staring at. Hmmm...seems like we have some visitors...Hotaru-chan." Usagi said doing a hand seal and ice senbon appeared in her hands, "Hello Gaara, Sasuke, and of course Naruto." Usagi said and threw the senbon and two people jumping out of harms way.

Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori got on guard as the stared at Usagi, Hotaru and the Konoha Nins.

"Usagi. Come back now. I am sure Tsunade-sama will let you back into the village." Said a red haired boy, he wore high status clothing he had sea-foam green eyes with black rings around his eyes and a giant gourd on his back.

"NO way in hell Gaara." Usagi said her eyes narrowed.

"Hotaru-chan...please come back with me." A blond haired boy asked he had sky blue eyes and wore a black and orange jacket and pants he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Sorry, but no can do Uzumaki." Hotaru said.

"Usagi...you were going to join my brother? _YOU _are coming back with us." Said a younger looking version of Itachi.

"Like hell I will Sasuke!!!" Usagi yelled at him.

Deidara stepped in and stood in front of Usagi, "The lady said no, un. Bye bye!" Deidara smiled before a giant owl appeared and exploded.

Itachi jumped away as Kisame grabbed Hotaru while Deidara grabbed Usagi and they jumped away while Sasori tied them to trees and jumped away as well.

"DAMN IT!!" Were the yells of the three boys.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Once they were at least 3 miles away, Kisame and Deidara put down the girls.

"Who new they would find us so easily." Hotaru said.

"Oh well." Usagi said with a shrug.

"We are here." Itachi said as he walked into huge willow tree and disappeared.

Kisame went next, then Sasori.

"Ladies first un." Deidara said.

Hotaru went in then Usagi and last but not least Deidara.

Usagi and Hotaru looked around the grand entrance room they were in.

"Deidara, Sasori. You both watch over them while Kisame and I consult the leader." Itachi commanded then disappeared with Kisame.

"Well...what do we do now?" Usagi asked.

"I can show you my art." Deidara said grinning to Usagi.

"Alright. Show away Deidara." Usagi smiled.

"Sasori-san. Could you show me what kind of poison you use?" Hotaru asked Sasori.

"Fine." Sasori said as he walked away Hotaru following.

"To my room!" Deidara said and dragged Usagi down the hall.

"Okay! Jeez don't drag me!" Usagi said.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Leader-sama. We have just brought in two missing ninjas from Konoha. Tsukino Usagi and Tomoe Hotaru." Itachi informed.

"Good...they will be on your team. They will share your teams living area as well. Dismissed." Said the leaders shadowy voice.

Itachi and Kisame walked out of the dark room.

"This will be entertaining Kisame." Itachi commented.

"Yeah it will be Itachi." Kisame grunted.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well here is the second chapter for**

**What's a missing nin to do?**

**Sorry its sort but its 1:8 A.M. In California.**

**I might update again tonight but if I don't sorry!**

**This was ment to come out Sunday for a reviewers B-day. **

**Happy delayed birthday Sesshomaru's Misstress. **

**And thanks for reviewing my first chapter.**

**Sora4801**


End file.
